The revenge of the fallen
by King-of-Archery
Summary: The world's greatest hero was banished. In fear of his power, Zeus banishes Percy to a life of hell in Tartarus. He returns fourteen years later, the strongest hero the world has ever seen. Or is it villan? Eventual Pertemis.
1. Prologue

It was four years since everyone had betrayed him.

First, he found out that Annabeth had cheated on him with Jason.

His friends had been told lies by Annabeth, and they had all deserted him.

Finally, the gods had banished him to Tartaraus.

_"He is too strong," Athena said._

_"Yes. He must be banished. He can easily overthrow us, and he is a great danger to us." Zeus replied, with a serious tone._

_Poseidon had worry all over his face. "Fine. I cannot argue with you, brother."_

_Zeus grinned, then boomed, "Perseus Jackson! Step forward."_

_Percy came forward with a scowl on his face. __Percy was angry, as he had just found out that all of his friends had deserted him and Annabeth had cheated on him._

_"What?" he asked, with an annoyed tone._

_"We hereby banish you into Tartaraus, for treason." Zeus lied._

_Percy looked up, shock evident on his face._

_Zeus blasted him with his lightening bolt, and once the smoke cleared, there was nothing but a patch of charred marble where he had been standing._

_Everyone else smugly looked at the black stain, thankful that Percy was gone._

* * *

Percy had made his name well known in Tartarus. He obliterated any monster that had opposed him, and eventually became a respected figure in Tartarus. He trained so much within the four years in Tartarus, that he was up to par with the big three, and he discovered powers that he had never known before to have. He could control water, no matter how small, so now he could control air. He could control the water in a human's body, and teleport using portals created with mist. He could generate massive earthquakes that rocked the world above. He had a palace made from the bones of monsters he had killed, and his throne was made of Chimera bone, and on top was Medusa's head.

Percy was currently wandering around Tartarus. He walked aimlessly for twenty minutes until he came to the place where he and Annabeth had fallen. He still remembered vividly how they had befriended the two most unlikely people. How he and Annabeth endured that, only for Annabeth to betray him. Now, Percy hated everyone, and the Percy that everyone knew before was gone and replaced with a hate filled version of Percy. A Percy that showed no mercy against people he didn't like.

Just then, Arachne came crawling up to him.

"My lord, there are five more recruits for the army." she said.

"Fine, I'll go check up on them." Percy replied, with an annoyed tint to his voice. He waved his hand creating a portal to his throne room, and walked through.

In front of his throne was five cyclops, all in full battle armor and equipped with swords and clubs.

"Alright. State why you want to go against Olympus, any achievments, if any at all, and how you died."

The first cyclops came up to him, bowing deeply before speaking. "My lord, I wish to go against Olympus to get revenge on those puny demigods. I have faced Hercules in battle, and I died to that upstart Jason Grace and his wife, Annabeth."

At the mention of Annabeth, Percy's eyes roared like the ocean when it's angry, but it calmed down as fast as it came. "Ok. You're accepted. Next!"

The second cyclops came. He too, bowed deeply before saying, "I have the same reasons as my brother, the same acheivments as my brother, and same death as my brother. I also speak for the rest of my family." He looked back at the other three cyclops.

"Very well. You're all accepted." Percy timidly replied, and waved them away.

* * *

Nico's head was in turmoil. It had been, for the last four years. He was the only one that thought of Percy as a friend, but nooooo (in a mocking tone). Zeus _had _to send him to Tartarus.

He had tried to lead a quest into Tartarus to save Percy, but was stopped by the Olympians.

He had tried to sneak into Tartarus, but he was stopped by the Furies.

Pretty soon, he became slightly crazy, and was neglected by everyone he thought of as a friend.

Hazel had run off with Frank, Annabeth had married Jason and was now about to have their first kid, and Leo had married Calypso, after he freed her from her prison. Piper, sadly, died of grief when she learned that Jason had cheated on her.

Finally, he realized what Percy went through. He felt alone, betrayed, and angry at the same time, whilst feeling a gnawing feeling in his heart.

For the last time, he decided to try and sneak into Tartarus.

Nico shadow-traveled into the pit in front of Tartarus, hiding behind any structures he could find. The three furies went past him, but didn't see him, and Nico sighed in relief. He cautiously tiptoed to the edge of the chasm, and jumped in.

* * *

Percy was sitting still in his throne, thinking about his previous life and plans to take revenge when he suddenly felt a presence fall through the main pit into Tartarus. Knowing this person was cast into Tartarus, he teleported right under Nico, and caught him easily.

Percy stared in shock at his catch. "N-N-Nico? Is that you?" he asked, mouth agape in shock.

Nico jumped up and crashed into Percy, hugging him as they went tumbling down like Jenga in an earthquake. Nico started sobbing into Percy's shoulder, repeating "I've missed you so much."

Percy gently patted his younger cousin, and picked him up onto his feet. He teleported to his bedroom, then laid the now unconscious Nico onto the bed.

* * *

Nico awoke with a quick start. He stood up, confused about where he was, until he realized that he was in Tartarus.

Just then, Percy bursted in through the doors. "It's nice to see you awake little cousin!" he cheerfully said. "Welcome to Tartarus."

"Where am I?" Nico asked, looking around at all the bones.

Percy just laughed and replied, "In my palace, of course! Where else?"

Nico's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. "You have a palace in Tartarus?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"Of course little cuz,"

Then, Percy sat on the edge of the bed. "So, you want a tour?"

"Sure!" Nico replied, and Percy teleported them outside, Percy wearing a cheesy toursman suit and a megaphone in hand.

"Gentlemen and gentlemen! We are now ready to start the tour!" He yelled, leading Nico down a beaten path.

* * *

They both came back an hour later, Percy still fresh and smiling, but Nico panting.

"Jeez little cuz, you're out of shape!" Percy playfully joked, and Nico glared daggars at him.

"Now last but not least, my private arena, for training and watching fights."

They turned around a corner to find a massive arena, decorated with bones of the fallen, racks and racks of weapons everywhere.

Nico caught his breath, and staring in awe, he said, "I wish I could fight here."

Percy replied, "Why wait?", while drawing out Anaklusmos.

Nico smiled, then drew his Stygian Iron sword, pointing it at Percy.

Quick as lightening, Percy flicked his wrist and Nico's sword went flying. Nico stared with wide eyes at where his sword had just been. Percy had improved a lot since he came here. Nico decided from that moment on, to train until he was almost as good as Percy.

* * *

"Mommy!" Annabeth's son yelled. "I want cookies!"

Annabeth smiled down at Luke, her son, who had been born ten years ago. "Sure thing," she replied, then got some cookies from the cookie jar.

"Mommy! Your cookies are the best!" Luke yelled, and Annabeth smiled wider at the compliment.

Annabeth and Jason were granted immortality, and they now lived in an apartment near the Empire State Building.

Luke had been going to Camp Half-Blood for a while now, and there, everybody found out that he had the powers of both Annabeth and Jason. He was well respected, and was already one of the best sword-fighters. People looked up to him for advice, and he was welcome in both camps. He had gray eyes, but like a thundercloud before the first thunder. He was blonde, had Annabeth's nose, and mostly looked like Jason.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

It had been fourteen years since Percy was banished to Tartarus. I didn't feel a bit of regret at the choices I made, but I knew he would eventually come out of there, and when he did, he would get his revenge. For the past fourteen years, I had trained Luke to be the best fighter possible, as I knew he would also eventually fight Percy.

Suddenly, strong but firm arms wrapped around me. I looked behind me to find Jason, smiling down at me.

"Hey Jason," I said with a smile.

"Hey Annie." he replied. "Have you seen Nico lately?" he suddenly asked.

"No," I replied.

"Hmm. I've already asked everybody else. I need to ask him something, but oh well..." he said, veering off.

I sat there deep in thought. _Where could Nico be? _

Suddenly, it hit me. Nico was Percy's last and loyal friend. They were always together nomatter what. Now, Nico was probably in Tartarus with Percy.

I sat down in terror, my eyes wide open, at the thought of the two most powerful demigods in history had now joined together and were hardened by Tartarus.

* * *

(Camp Jupiter)

There was a loud rumbling. Reyna fell out of her bed, then crashed onto the floor.

"Goddamnit! I was taking a nap!" she yelled, before she noticed the ground trembling and the sound of people screaming. She came outside only to find the most horrifying sight that she had ever seen.

There was a huge crack in the ground, and it was opening up wider and wider my the second. Pretty soon, it had engulfed most of New Rome, and Reyna stood, wide-eyed at the crevice that seemed to stretch all the way down to Tartarus. Wait, cancel that. It did stretch down to Tartarus. That could only mean one thing. Reyna opened her eyes even wider in realization, then shouted out to everyone who was still alive. "Battle formations! Someone! Alert the gods of this! Quickly!"

People rushed left and right, getting their weapons and armor, then rushing to their cohorts. They all formed a phalanx formation,completely surrounding the giant hole that had opened up.

Slowly, Reyna sensed two auras more powerful than the gods. A shadow seemed to leap out, and out walked Nico, his deathly sword in hand.

At the same time, mist appeared in the air, and Percy calmly stepped out of it. They were both floating in the air, staring at the army that awaited them.

"So this is how you have recovered? Hmm. Impressive, but not as impressive as _this_!" Percy said, waving his hands. The air on top of the pit turned to ice, and an army of monsters stepped out of a portal, credits to Percy. The ground shook with the thousands of unified footsteps, and the people in the fifth cohort flinched a little. "I will give you a choice. If you surrender, I will leave you and everyone in here alive. If you don't, then you die. Simple."

Reyna spoke defiantly. "Never! We will never succumb to scum like you, Jackson! We fight for Rome!"

"Alright then. Pity. I had always liked you." Percy calmy replied, and he made the army disappear. "Nico and I will fight you ourselves." he said, with a cheeky grin.

Nico grinned at the thought, and nodded his head in agreement.

"CHARGE!" Reyna yelled, and the cohorts surged forward, trapping the two people.

Percy and Nico just looked at each other and smiled. "Well this is going to be fun," Nico said, then they attacked.

Percy laughed maniacally as he sliced through troops like a butter through hot knife. All there was was a sea-grean blur as Percy cut through the cohorts, leaving a trail of destruction and death.

Nico gestured with his hands, and huge spikes popped out of the ground, each resulting in casualties. He shadow traveled to the nearest cohort, and started slicing through everything, grinning like a madman.

Reyna, in her attempts to stop the slaughter, decided to fight Percy herself. She charged, and tried to stab with her spear. Percy merely laughed at her futile attempts, and cut the spear into five pieces before it even reached him. Reyna tried to draw her gladius, but Percy stabbed her shield, making her stumble back and lose her balance. Percy slashed through the shield, cutting it into little bite sized bits in mere seconds. Percy then pointed Anaklusmos under Reyna's chin.

"You are not the real Percy. The real Percy was kind and caring. The real Percy was helpful and cheerful!" Reyna yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry, but what did you expect? You tossed me into Tartarus!" Percy replied, before shoving the sword just enough to break through her skin. Little droplets of blood formed at her neck, and Reyna swallowed gravely.

"Just kill me already!" Reyna yelled.

"Oh, I'll do more than that. I will torture you until you beg to die. I will mutilate you, both physically and mentally. I will kill everyone you love. Starting with your fellow praetor." Percy replied, then teleported to the other Praetor. Reyna tried to stand up, but was stopped by ice constraints all over her body.

Percy appeared in front of the other praetor that was urging the troops. The praetor opened his eyes in surprise, and tried to run away. Percy teleported both of them in front of Reyna. As Reyna watched, Percy disarmed her fellow Praetor, and stabbed him in the shoulder, twisting his sword. The praetor screamed in agony, begging Percy to stop, but Percy stabbed the other shoulder, and watched as he went unconscious. Percy looked Reyna right in the eye, then beheaded the other praetor.

"You evil monster!" Reyna yelled through tear-filled eyes.

Percy just smiled, then hit Reyna in the head, and she went down like a sack of potatoes.

In a couple more minutes, Camp Jupiter lay in ruins, Nico finishing off the rest of the people and Percy looking over everything. Percy then turned to Nico. "Our plan commences." Nico smiled at that, then beheaded the last guy.

**A/N: So yeah... This is my second story. Don't forget to review and follow (or favorite). Check out my first story, and don't forget to favorite and follow, and review.**


	2. The first part of the plan

The Olympians were having their annual winter solstice meeting.

"So, what is the topic at hand?" Zeus asked.

Athena replied, "Chimera was supposed to be reborn two weeks ago at the St. Louis arch, but it never was reborn. This has only happened a couple times before."

Ares sneered. "And this is not helping us how, by chance?"

Athena frowned. "This happened the last time we had serious wars."

Ares looked delighted at the prospect of more war, but his smile quickly disappeared when Artemis chucked a throwing knife that grazed his ear. "We won the last two wars thanks to Percy Jackson. Now, since father banished him, we are as good as doomed." She said father with a disapproving voice. Artemis was the only Olympian that hadn't supported Zeus in the banishing of Percy.

As if on cue, an Iris Message appeared before the council. In the background was chaos, and a straggled looking kid said, "Percy," before a throwing knife imbedded into his throat and the message was cleared.

Everybody sat there in shock. Suddenly, the throne room erupted into chaos.

"It's Percy! He's come to get revenge on us all!" Demeter wailed.

"I'm gonna cream that punk," Ares said, but his expression said differently.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. Still, nobody listened.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared again, this time sending little shocks into everyone. The whole of the throne room looked up at Zeus.

"We must go through this in an orderly fashion." Athena recommended.

Just then, a black vortex opened up in the middle of the throne room. Everybody just sat there and watched as Chaos came out, a worried expression on his face.

"Lord Chaos," Zeus said with a nervous tremble in his voice, bowing down. Everybody else followed. "What brings you here today?"

Chaos took a deep breath before replying. "I'm afraid your suspicions are true. Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo have risen up out of Tartarus, and they are more powerful than you believe. I'm afraid that I can't help you, but be warned. You cannot take on Percy Jackson by yourselves. Percy is too powerful for the oracle, so there will be no prophecy about this, I'm afraid. Percy has become as powerful, if not more, than the primordials. Every step you take, you must take with caution. Percy has launched an attack on Camp Jupiter, and they have already been leveled to the ground. He will wait a bit more to claim the world, but when he does, you must be ready. I also have found out that there is a spy in your midst, and he is shielding him or her from me. You are my favorite rulers, much better than the previous ones, and I do not want you to fall to Percy." He then waved farewell before stepping into the portal again.

"Traitor! Show yourself!" Zeus roared.

Nobody in the room moved. Suddenly, Athena spoke up.

"My lord, it is probably Artemis. She was the only one to back up Percy, and she is therfore the most suspicious."

Everybody in the room nodded in agreement except for Artemis. "W-w-why?" Artemis asked Athena.

"We cannot have a traitor in our midst." Athena said, before she nodded at Zeus.

"Artemis, come forward." Zeus thundered.

Artemis took nervous steps forward until she came to rest in front of Zeus. "A-Apollo?" she asked her brother. Apollo just gave Artemis a cold eye before Zeus blasted Artemis into Tartarus, leaving yet another black stain on the floor.

* * *

Percy sat in his throne looking at the scene unfolding in the throne room of Olympus. He discreetly smiled and said, "All is going to plan."

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. Just needed a little scene like this to set things up.**


End file.
